Turnabout Lent
by IAmAWrighter
Summary: Phoenix must make sure everyone does Lent in Los Angeles will he be able to do such a difficult but morally correct task with the police coming to arrest him


Turnabout Lent

By IAmAWrighter

I wrote this story because I am a dedicated Christian who prays 100 times every day and this is a very happy time for me I was thinking of giving up fanfiction writing for Lent but then I realized you guys wouldnt have defense against the Barry so I couldnt do something so selfish so instead I gave up alcohol which is hard but I can do it because I believe Lord God Jesus Christ will help me through it Thank you for listening to my story now lets go onto the real story

It was the first of March in The United States of Japan and it was the first day of Lent Everyone was excited especially Ace Attorney Phoenix Wright who was a very good Christian (A/N: this is not a reference to that story by Jakkid You Have Been WARNED) so he had every plan in the world to do Lent He put his hand around his blue coat and took off his shiny yellow badge and stared at it sadly as he threw it in the mayors sack He was the last person to give something up so the mayor closed the sack and threw it in the safe so nobody could betray God That would be bad Phoenix walked home he had given up presenting his attorneys badge every time he met someone he went to grab it but forgot it was gone

"Its lonely without the badge" said Phoenix sadly and he went to his bedroom and saw Maya was already asleep and it was late so he got into bed and went to sleep However he couldnt get his mind off that sack there was something strange about it He woke up and quietly got out of bed careful not to wake Maya up He put on his black shoes and his blue coat without his yellow badge and ran outside faster than a running person

"I have to figure out this puzzling mystery" said Phoenix as he ran to the mayor house Phoenix sneaked around the back and checked the back door and saw it was open so he went in Its not breaking entering if its not locked Phoenix ran to the safe and found a note on lined paper on the door to the safe

"The code to the safe is 169" said the paper

Phoenix opened the lock and opened the safe and saw the sack of forbidden stuff He opened it and saw to his horror that it was light and that lightness would suggest that some people didnt give anything up He got very angry when the lights turned on

"You cant break into peoples houses because thats illegal" shouted the mayor grabbing the phone

"Shit" said Phoenix and he copied the list of people who gave up something in his green notebook and ran out the window and jumped in the bush and the police ran past him without seeing him and he ran away into the forest

Phoenix spent the night reading the list when he figured out who didnt do Lent

There was something not on the list that should be It was fanfiction writing

The people of Los Japangeles who did not do Lent was Barry Lawn and Doctor Digertz Phoenix looked for them on Facebook and learned that they both lived in New York those fucking city people made him ugh So he grabbed a cab and went to New York

"Dont pay" said the driver

"Oh thank you"

"Do not thank me I cant take payment because your going to the police I am arresting you for breaking into the mayor of Los Angeles house so give yourself up in the name of the New York police department" said the driver

This reveal hit Phoenix instantly and hard so he broke the window and jumped out And luckily there was a house right there so he hit it and two guys were there It was Barry Lawn and Doctor Digertz

"You two didnt do Lent" said Phoenix "Take That My evidence is this list"

"wat" said Digertz

"Yes now give up fanfiction writing at least for 40 days it will save lives"

"hahahahahahaaaaa" laughed Barry "u got us but u cant arrest us"

"Yeh pal u cant mak us stop eitehr cause yoUr not a liar enymORE" said Digertz

"Dammit" said Phoenix and the police came to arrest him he needed to turn his thinking around

You are reading Turnabout Lent by IAmAWrighter and it is time for a turnabout

Phoenix yelled "Objection" and took out his cross "You are sinners it is time to go to hell" and he threw the cross at them and they disappeared

"Murder" shouted Meekins

"No it was God"

"Okay" said Detective Meekins "Okay boys surround heaven"

"But we cant do that sir" said Gumshoe

"Damn well beat his extraterritorial rights somehow" shouted Meekins but they lost

Phoenix went home now that he was satisfied that everyone in Los Angeles did Lent

The End


End file.
